naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Old Tiatas
The region of Tiatas is an inland region and is home to a canine-like race called the Tialupines. They are typically open to friendship but do hold grudges against races who harm their race or their allies. Terrain The terrain in Tiatas is very mountainous. The ground is mostly dirt while in the wooded areas of the region, and when out in the open the ground is generally gray stone. The forests within the region are mostly coniferous, with a few open clearings. Tialupines Tialupines are generally canine in appearance. They wear clothes made from leather or cotton, held with ropes made of leftover wood fibers glued together with dried sap. Males Male tialupines are generally the workers. They build new houses for new families, work the farms, and connect new villages to the rest of the community. Females Female tialupines typically take care of the home. They cook food for the family, take care of the young, and protect the house when alone. Community Tiatians are very friendly and accepting people, and live at peace with nature. They live a low energy lifestyle and generally don't get involved in war unless circumstances call for it. They are very close knit, and if a village or a family is in rather unfortunate times, the more prosperous families will provide their excess food for the family, and the neutral families will work for the families in need. Technology and Tools Tialupines use fire to cook meats after a day of hunting. To preserve fuel, time, and effort, the community gathers a large bonfire and cooks the meat from the day all at once. While hunting, they use spears for large animals, and make traps with ropes, or covered holes. For small animals, they might throw stones. To preserve food and keep it cold and safe to eat, they use baskets made out of rope, held down low in the nearby rivers, in which case the cold water keeps excess food safe for consumption. This protects it from insects, animals, and most germs. When transporting large or heavy objects, the tialupines use wheeled carts on the paths made out of stones. To make roads, they soften the dirt with hard sticks, and use loose stones from the mountains, and forcefully push them into the softened dirt. Resources General resources Most resources of Tiatas are sustained enough that they are usually traded and don't need to be imported, but aren't exported in bulk or given away to the masses. This includes: * WIP Precious ores * Salt * ? Imports Exports Tiatas has a handful of abundant resources, including: * Stone The Tiatian Cave Mines produce an excess of stone, which is stored in large piles outside the city. They have so much stone they practically give it away for free and even allow strangers of trusted species to walk up and grab as much stone as they please. * Wood * Leather * Fecal fertilizer Government Tiatas is governed by a religious monarchy. They worship their queen, Tiamasu, and live in harmony with nature and their community. [[Tiamasu|'Queen Tiamasu']] Tiamasu is usually quite flustered when she is being worshiped. She feels she is equal among them and does not deserve worship, but accepts it for her position, as she understands why she is so honored and viewed as strong. Religion The religion of Tiatians is centered around the Queen's hallucinations with the Tiatian Blend. While under the effects, she has been known to become completely entranced and unable to be distracted. She has been able to loosely predict the future and has had visual hallucinations of the Tiatian God, Tiamoso. The Tialupines also believe in reincarnation, and have a special tomb built for Queen Tiamasu that is believed to help channel her spiritual energies once deceased, so that another large Tialupine may rise in her place. Ritual The Tiatian Blend is a mixture of 2 substances to form a hallucinogen when burned, that produces vivid visions. The blend is lightly headed on a small fire until it puffs out a blue-green smoke, at which point the substance is activated. The blend is cooled off, crushed to a powder, and ingested via inhalation through the nose.